The End of Hell
by XanaWarriors
Summary: Will Solace sees Percy Jackson with weird markings on his back. He decides to find out what's happening to the hero, and brings Jason and Nico along with him.
1. The Bruise on an Innocent Hero

**The end of hell**

 **The Bruise on an Innocent Hero**

 _Hey guys, welcome to a new story, The end of Hell. I know some of you are excited for The Man behind the Mask to continue, but honestly that story was my first work, and won't be finished. This is going to be a… rewrite of it, in a way. The storyline will be different, but the general ideas will stay the same. I'm not sure where the pairings will go, as I only have a general idea in my head. If any characters get together, it is of their own volition, as I will not be forcing any of the characters to get together. No matter how much I desire it, the characters will be living and breathing._

 _Disclaimers:_ _ **I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series, or any subseries. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

 _ **I also do not own the Greek gods. No one does, except themselves.**_

 _JUST SO EVERYONE IS AWARE, ALL TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL BE AT THE BEGINNINGS OF CHAPTERS - IF YOU ARE AFRAID TO BE TRIGGERED, FEEL ABSOLUTELY FREE TO MESSAGE ME FOR A SHORT RUN DOWN OF THE CHAPTERS._

 _ **Trigger Warnings:**_

 _ **Hints at abuse**_

 _ **Hints of depression**_

* * *

When Will woke up, it was still dark out. He turned his head to the clock on his bedside table, and automatically let out a groan. 4:30 in the morning. _Great_. Knowing he would never fall back asleep, Will slipped out of bed, and grabbed fresh clothes for the day. Careful not to wake his siblings, Will snuck out the front door, and started walking towards the showers. Still yawning, he walked around a tree to see none other than Percy Jackson entering camp, and quickly making his way towards the lake. Curious as to why the hero had come so early in the morning, and why he was moving so quickly, Will was forced to make a quick decision, and turned to follow the hero, disregarding the showers for now. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he had this indescribable feeling in his gut, that he _needed_ to follow Percy.

Percy was fast, but thankfully Will was faster (and quieter! Jeez this boy could make a lot of sound!) At the edge of the lake, Percy took a deep breath, and seemed to brace himself as he took off his shirt. At the sight of his back, Will almost gasped, but was quick to swallow it. His back was absolutely littered with bruises, cuts, and what looked like whip marks? Will wasn't sure, and couldn't fully process what he was seeing before Percy took a step into the lake, and all the injuries started fading. As quietly as possible, Will backed away from the sight, and made his way towards the shower to officially start his day.

* * *

Will was at breakfast early that morning, and stayed until late, waiting for Percy to show up. Something was going on, Will was certain of it. None of the markings on Percy that morning could've been caused by a monster attack. Will had noticed that his arms had been fine. Not a scratch on them. Lost deep in his thoughts, Will didn't notice Kayla talking to him, until she snapped her fingers under his nose.

"Will, are you OK? You've been staring at the Poseidon table since I got here, and probably even longer before that. You haven't even touched your eggs! You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"Sorry Kayla," he replied, "just thinking a lot. I didn't sleep well last night, and I just have a lot to process I guess."

She looked at him worriedly for a moment, but he just flashed her a quick smile, and started eating his scrambled eggs. She continued looking at him for a moment, before turning to Alec to talk about a patient at the infirmary.

Percy never showed up for breakfast.

* * *

At lunch, Will finally caught sight of Percy leaving the cabin, and was quick to approach him

"Hey Percy," Will called towards the hero. Percy looked up at him with an almost exhausted expression, before quickly changing it to his normal 'I'm a hero, so I'm always happy' expression.

"Hey, Will right? How's it going?"

"It's going well! Sorry, I know you probably don't care about a silly old camper like me, but I saw you come in this morning on my way to the showers, and didn't notice you at breakfast, so I wanted to make sure you were doing OK."

Percy froze slightly, before turning to him slowly.

"You saw me come in this morning?"

Shit. Shit, shit shit. Will had not meant to mention that.

"Yeah, you were coming out of the lake, so I figured you had just arrived. I was going to say something, but you looked tired, so I figured I'd leave you be."

Will watch Percy relax slightly, before nodding his head.

"Hey so listen, you mind if I walk with you to the pavilion? All my siblings are at the infirmary, and I don't really like eating alone."

Percy looked at him surprised for a moment, before replying.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I don't like eating alone, myself."

As they started walking, they made small talk to simply clear the air between them. They'd never really had a conversation before, but Will was starting to see why everyone enjoyed being around him so much. Percy was a really sweet person, and was actually really funny, even if his sense of humor could be a bit morbid sometimes. But Will also noticed something else. Something not everyone could pick up on, but something that seemed rather obvious to Will.

Percy was wearing a mask.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you guys enjoy it. I have no idea where this story is going, but the idea of an "unhappy" Percy makes sense to me._

 _Just so everyone's aware, in this story, Percy and Annabeth are NOT dating. They never made it past siblings, and that's honestly how I like it._

 _Love you skönhetar!_

 _-XanaWarriors/AwesomePercicoQuotes_


	2. The Aid of the Sky Prince

**The End of Hell**

 **The Aid of the Sky Prince**

 _Hey skönhetar, welcome back to The End of Hell. First off, I am so sorry for not updating! I'm moving, and with that, I haven't had a lot of time to write. That, and the only thing I can write on is my phone right now because my cat chewed through my laptop cord… I'm going to try updating at least once every other week. The first chapter, The Bruise on an Innocent Hero is only an intro chapter to show Will noticing Percy, and the start to their friendship. It will be the shortest chapter - only 3 pages. From now on, all chapters will be anywhere from 10-20 pages. I hope you enjoy. Also, welcome Jason into our little friend group!_

 _ **Trigger Warnings**_

 _ **None for this chapter!**_

* * *

Two months have passed since Will had randomly walked up to Percy. He had to admit, everything about Will was strange. Percy had only seen him in the infirmary, and had almost never talked to Will before that day. Now, Will came to pick him up before every meal, almost seeming to know where Percy was, even if Percy hadn't even known he was going to be there himself. Now was a great example. Percy had just finished training in the woods with some of the new kids, so they could get a better understanding of the monsters they had to fight in their lives. Percy decided to test whether Will had some special locating powers by sending the kids out through one of the normal routes, while he himself took one of the many other routes. One he had found himself, and hadn't told anyone about yet. However, the second he stepped out of the brush, Will was there as usual.

"Hey Percy, how's it going?"

"How… What? How did you know?"

But Will just smiled at him, and started walking towards the pavilion, so Percy rushed to catch up with him.

"Will, seriously! How do you always know where I am?"

Will was silent for a moment, before turning hesitantly towards Percy.

"Does it bother you? That I always come to pick you up? I just noticed that you never seem to talk to anyone besides Annabeth, and she's not here, so I thought you could use a friend…"

Percy looked at him in alarm,

"No, it doesn't bother me! I was just curious because… Well, half of the time I don't know where I'm going to be, but you always seem to know."

"Oh, that! Well, it's sort of a talent I inherited from my dad. I can sort of sense where people are? But it's only when they're in sunlight. I know, it's not very useful…"

Percy looked at him in surprise, before replying.

"No, that's insanely cool! How does it work? Is there some kind of radius? Do any of your siblings have that talent?"

Will started chuckling, before replying.

"No, as far as I'm aware, none of my siblings have it. As for how it works, I have no idea. It's kind of like… You know that feeling you get in the back of your neck when someone's staring at you? That feeling of dread, and just a little bit of curiosity? It's kind of like that, but instead of dread, it feels like that person. For example, when I sense you, it feels like the ocean, but smaller. With my siblings, it's like a sun, but smaller, and all of them are different. After I focus on the sense of one person, I just sort of… follow my instincts I guess? I just kind of let my legs take me towards that feeling until it's close enough to see them. I can still sense you right now, but it's a lot more hazy because I can see and hear you as well, so there's no need for it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have that same sense with water. Like how I can tell you that at this moment one of the naiads is getting back at Connor for pulling a prank on her. I hope he like sand in his trunks…"

Will laughed at that, and it was a sound that Percy was starting to enjoy more and more. Will laughing that is. It felt good having a friend like this again. He hadn't had someone to talk to since Grover had left on his expedition. It felt good.

Really good.

Will hadn't meant to get this attached. For the first week, he had gone and visited Percy every meal to check up on him. He knew something was wrong, and as a healer, it was his job to make sure everyone was healthy. But he had gotten attached. Percy's humor was just so… similar to his. Instead of prying, like he had intended, he ended up laughing, and forgetting all about his intentions. He liked being around Percy. Percy was just so… free, almost. He knew the hero had problems opening up, as Will knew next to nothing about him, because any time he tried to ask about his personal life, Percy had told a joke, and Will ended up laughing and forgetting all about it.

Percy was tricky like that. As they walked towards the pavilion, Will answered all the questions he could about his "powers". Will had honestly never thought too much about them. They'd always just… been there. He always knew where people were. He could feel Piper, near the lake. Chiron was staring out a window in the big house. Jason was… _JASON_?

"Jason's here" Will said, and Percy looked around at him confused, his mouth still half open asking Will a question. Oops.

"Jason's here? I thought he was out looking for Leo?"

Was that a twinge of jealousy in Percy's voice? Will shook his head, trying not to let that get to him too much.

"I did too, but he just walked into camp. He's heading towards the big house now…"

Something in Will's brain clicked.

"Oh, so THAT'S why Chiron's been staring out his window all day!"

"You can sense… All of that? From the other side of camp? Damn, how big IS this radius of yours?"

Will simply shrugged.

"I have no clue. I've never really tested it out, or needed to. It doesn't work on monsters, only humans. And since I've never really been on a quest, it doesn't really help. It does help when I work at the infirmary though, because I can tell a person's injuries before they walk in. It kind of maps out their bodies, and I can see cuts and bruises and the like."

Percy stiffened up slightly next to him, but before Will could look at him in question, Percy let out a miniature squeal that was adora… Strange.

"Oh look, we're here. I should go to the Poseidon table. I'll see you at dinner yeah? Yeah I'll see you at dinner. Bye Will."

And like that, Percy was gone.

' _Damn it,_ ' Will thought to himself, ' _I'm getting nowhere. All I wanted was to make sure he was OK, and he freaks out anytime I mention injuries of any sort. I wonder why that is_ …'

Oh well. He still had time. It was still only July, and Percy had already mentioned that he wasn't going to school this winter. He said he wanted to "take a break" before starting college, so it wasn't like Percy wouldn't be around during winter.

' _I'll just have to keep pushing, and he'll open up soon. I'm sure of it.'_

Will hummed to himself in agreement, before turning towards his own table, and starting a conversation with Kayla.

* * *

Jason was beyond pissed. Leo had been gone for MONTHS and right when he was about to find him, that stupid fucking centaur had CALLED HIM BACK to the camp. Jason was pissed, and he was sure to let Chiron know it. He stormed towards the Big House, anger flowing through him.

"Chiron, I swear to the GODS if this isn't-"

"Now now, Jason. Would I have called you back if it wasn't important? Now then, on to business. We have… a guest."

Jason continued glaring at Chiron for a moment, before looking right towards where the centaur was pointing.

"Leo you son of a god, where in TARTARUS have you been?"

Leo grinned at Jason sheepishly before replying.

"I'm sorry! I had some… Business to take care of! But I'm back. For good. I hope."

After glaring at Leo for a few seconds, Jason threw himself at Leo, drawing him into a tight0 hug. After a minute or two, Jason finally let the son of Hephaestus go.

"You better stay. I've been worried sick!"

Jason turned to Chiron, and bowed his head in an apologizing manor.

"I apologize for the outbreak."

"No need to apologize Jason. I know how stressed you've been, what with Leo being gone so long. Now, I need to talk to Leo alone. Why don't you run and find Percy? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

Jason frowned, confused slightly. Percy? Was something the matter? Of course Jason had intended to go to Percy next, but he was uncertain as to why Chiron was telling him to go. Jason bowed his head again, but this time in agreement, and as a way of saying goodbye. He then turned on his heel and walked out, going towards the pavilion, where he knew Percy would be.

* * *

As soon as Jason left, Leo turned toward Chiron in confusion.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Percy?"

Chiron sighed, and turned to look at Leo.

"I have been concerned about him for a while. Something seems to be happening to him, but I'm unclear as to what it is. I'm hoping Jason can glean some light on that subject, and maybe help where I cannot."

Leo nodded in agreement. That made sense. Not even Annabeth could get Percy to talk when something was really bothering him, but Jason always had an air of confidence and understanding that could make you spill your darkest secrets, confident they would never see the light of day.

"Now then, on to business. Were you able to find, and retrieve, the item?"

Leo took a deep breath, and nodded, ready to recount his adventures.


	3. The Sun in the Sky

**The End of Hell**

 **The Sun in the Sky**

* * *

 _Ok so I'm actually having a ton of fun writing this story. I find myself thinking of small details while I'm at work and it's super hard to not switch over to my writing platform and just start typing away at my ideas._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimers:** __**I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series, or any subseries. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

 _ **I also do not own the Greek gods. No one does, except themselves.**_

 _ **Trigger warnings in this chapter:**_

 _ **Mention of scarring**_

 _ **Suggestion of self-harm**_

* * *

As Jason walked towards the pavilion, he saw a small blonde running towards him with an urgent look on his face. Knowing that face well, he turned towards him.

' _Will Solace_ ', his mind provided. Recognizing kids was easy when you were ex praeter to 300 plus campers.

"Hey Will, did you need something from me?"

Jason saw the look of surprise for the half second Will had it on his face, and felt a small sense in pride. Most likely, Will hadn't realized that Jason knew who he was, much less his name. People liked to mention that a lot. Being a camper in a camp full of heroes, especially with big ones like himself, Percy, and Annabeth, most smaller campers that haven't been able to go on quests think they aren't noticed. That was the exact reason why Jason started making sure he noticed, and remembered, all of the campers he could.

"Yeah actually, I was hoping you could help me with Percy."

Percy again. What was going on? Something was definitely happening with Percy, and from the look on Will's face, it wasn't good.

"Well, I guess that depends on what it is. Percy and I are close, so if you're trying to date him, I don't know how much of a wingman I can really be." Jason deadpanned, in a joking manner.

Will's face turned a bright red at that, and he started sputtering. Really? He had been joking, but ok. Will had a crush on Percy. But why would Chiron ask him for help with it?

"NO" Will finally managed to get out.

"But you have a crush on him, right?"

"I...Well… Not the point. I'm worried about him."

The teasing Jason felt was immediately replaced with a mix of curiosity, and anxiety.

"What's going on? Chiron mentioned something too."

"Ah, I wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, if I'm honest. No one else really saw the scars but me."

Scars? But monsters had been lying low ever since Gaea's defeat, and the closure of the doors of death. Even as a child of the big three, Jason had barely fought anything in his quest to find Leo. Sure, he'd stumble across a stray hellhound or two, but that was it. And Percy was way better than Jason alone. Sure Jason could hold himself well in a fight with others, but Percy was a much better fighter when he wasn't worrying about others. Percy's healing ability with the water made sure his scars, while not gone, were faded to the point that unless you knew where they were, you could not see them at all. If Will had seen them, something was definitely wrong.

"Scars?" Jason asked, "But monsters have been lying low."

"That's exactly what I was thinking as well. I thought maybe it was self-inflicted, but that's physically impossible unless he can somehow reach his back."

"Wait wait, back up. Why would it be self-inflicted?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought I had."

"What on earth could have caused it?"

Will just let out a sigh in reply, shaking his head, with confusion clear on his face.

"I have absolutely no idea. I've been trying to talk to him about it for a while and…"

All of the sudden, Will trailed off, and his head snapped to the left with a look of panic on his face. Even without his glasses on, Jason could see a blurry shape taking off in said direction.

"PERCY NO" Will shouted, running after the blur. After a second of confusion, Jason ran after him.

* * *

" _Shit"_

That's all that was going through Percy's mind. He had left the pavilion to find Will and Jason talking. Staying in the shadows was easy enough, but getting close enough to hear the conversation was hard. Percy's heart sank the more he listened. So Will HAD seen the scars. And that's why he was getting close to Percy. As soon as Percy heard that, he took off. No set direction in mind, but he found himself moving towards one of his only safe havens left: the ocean. He dived in without a second thought, and willed the water to push him towards the deepest part of the lake. He sat there for a good couple of minutes, just trying to catch his breath. For whatever reason he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he could not breathe. Finally, Percy decided to just close his eyes, and try to relax. And then he felt Will enter the water, miles away, but still in the water. He could feel the reverberations of Will calling his name, and not long after, Jason joined him. He tried to focus on their words as much as possible, but the panic he felt made it almost impossible. Eventually, he just tuned everything out and tried to think of ways to calm himself down. The easiest solution he could think of was to dig in the ocean, and try to find as many sea shells as possible. So he started digging, and counting. After about 10 minutes, he had managed to find 30 shells, and his breathing had calmed down considerably. He could no longer hear Jason and Will, but he could still feel their presence. It didn't matter. They would leave soon enough, and Percy could sleep here as long as possible.

"Will."

Will turned his head to the blond next to him.

"Maybe we should just let him be. It's been hours, and it's starting to get dark out. I'm worried about him too, but he can stay down there forever if it suits him. I don't think he will though. Give him some time. He has to come up eventually."

Will sighed.

"I know, it's just… what if he thinks I've been trying to help because I'm a doctor? I mean, that was the original reason, but now that I've gotten to know him, I really want to help. He's such a nice person, and whatever's going on, he definitely doesn't deserve it."

"Come on. Let's get back to our cabins, and dry off a little. We'll talk more tomorrow, and hopefully we can talk to him as well."

Will sighed one more time, but obediently, if not reluctantly, took Jason's hand, and they moved towards the shore.

Before leaving, he sent a prayer to his father. Just a simple one. Two words.

" _Help Percy"_

* * *

When Percy woke up in the morning, he was still at the bottom of the lake. After a minute, the events of the day before came back to him. Will was using him. He quickly felt for the son of Apollo's presence, but he couldn't sense it. Good. Maybe Will had finally left. Quickly, he swam upwards towards the surface, and started walking along the shore towards his cabin. Thoughts swirled through his head, sending him deeper and deeper into despair. Knowing his train of thought wasn't going to help, he tried to change it.

Was that really why Will had gotten so close to Percy? Because he was a healer, and Percy was just a patient? And there he had thought he may get another friend. But why would he? He was worthless, and didn't deserve friends. He knew it.

Percy stopped. No. Percy didn't know it, _HE_ had told him that. And if _he_ said it, it was bound to be a lie.

Wasn't it? After all, it was true with Will. It was true with most of his friends actually. They had all hated him at first. It was only when he put up the charade of 'Fearless Leader' that they had started calling him friend. Even Annabeth had only thought of him as a pawn until he had gone on that quest with her.

Shaking his head, Percy headed towards his cabin, intent on locking himself in for the day to avoid two blondes. One of which was in front of his cabin.

Wait. In front of his cabin?

Percy's head snapped over to where his cabin was across the way, and sure enough, Will was sitting on his cabin's steps.

 **Shit.**

* * *

 _GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK AND MY LAPTOP BROKE AND UGHHHH I PROMISE REGULAR UPDATES FROM NOW ON._

 _Well, at least I won't go silent for... 4 months again..._

 _Love you skönheter!_

 _-XanaWarriors/APQ_


End file.
